Marcus uses his other fist
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: Marcus plays with the girls


here's the Marcus story.

* * *

Nanami watched from the treetops at the group of ex-DATS agents. She was quite infatuated with the street fighter, Marcus Damon. He was strong, brave, and able to go toe-to-toe with a Digimon. Heck, he had the guts to fight Biohybrids one-on-one. It was for these reasons she liked him, as well as his looks. However, she saw one thing standing between her and Marcus, Yoshino Fujieda. She swore the redhead was trying to steal her man. She also swore to grab him the first chance she gets.

-Later, during the night-

Marcus looked at his friends while he kept watch, more specifically, Yoshino. He thought her red hair looked beautiful in the moonlight.

As he admired her beauty, he was suddenly snatched away.

-Some time later-

Marcus groaned as he was thrown onto the ground. He opened his eyes, which grew wide as he saw the Biohybrid Nanami. Before he could slug her, she tossed her clothes at him. He pulled them off of him, but was shocked to see her naked body. Her clothes seriously downplayed her assets. Her body was almost as sexy as Yoshino, and he would know. Once, while he and Thomas were gathering firewood and Yoshino was getting clean, he took a peak. This resulted in him getting a black eye, courtesy of the redhead.

Before they did anything else, a voice shouted…

…"Lila Shower!"

They saw the trees get blasted away by pink beams. They then saw Lilamon, followed by the red-haired bombshell Yoshi.

"Marcus, are you-?" Yoshi started to ask, only to notice the situation. Her face with red with anger and frustration.

"Wait, Yoshi! It's not what it looks like! She kidnapped me and just threw her clothes off!"

Yoshi just cracked her knuckles, ready to pummel him.

"Lilamon, a little help here!"

Lilamon opened her hands, releasing a spray of pink gas. This spread on all three of them. Unfortunately, Lilamon didn't think of what to do since she was put on the spot, and accidentally used an aphrodisiac. Yoshino was suddenly extremely horny, craving Marcus's cock. She took off her clothes, leaving her in her birthday suit. Her pussy was sopping wet and her nipples were hard as rocks.

"Marcus, get your cock out. Or would you prefer a pummeling?"

Marcus did as she asked, not because he was scared, but because he was horny. He took off his pants, revealing his foot-long boner.

"Hmm. Looks like your punches aren't the only things you can take pride in."

Marcus would've blushed in embarrassment, but instead he tackled Yoshi to the ground. He mauled her boobs, making her moan in joy. She squealed on the inside when Marcus locked his lips with hers.

'Yes! He's kissing me! I'm so happy!' she mentally squealed.

Marcus let go after a minute, and turned his attention to Yoshino's pussy. He looked into her eyes, silently asking permission.

"It's alright. I take protection every day." This statement made him look at her. "Hey, when you look like this, you can never be too careful."

Marcus had to chuckle at that, and plunged right into her womanhood. He was so horny, he fucked her brutally for 20 minutes before unloading down her pussy. she was worn out so he turned his attention to Nanami, who was masturbating furiously on the sidelines. He flipped her over, and plunged into her asshole. He smacked her ass too for an hour. Before he came though, he stopped.

"Why are you stopping?"

"Simple. You're our enemy. If you want my cock, turn your back on the other Biohybrids and fight alongside us."

"Yes! I will! I'll turn my back on them! I'll take them out for you! Just finish me off!"

Marcus obliged her, and fucked her asshole, cumming bucket loads inside of her. He pulled out, and the three of them collapsed in exhaustion.

-The next morning-

"Marcus, Yoshino, where are you?" Thomas yelled.

"Boss! Punch a tree if you can hear me!" Agumon shouted.

"Marcus, if you can hear Keenan, shout to the heavens!" Keenan shouted.

"Ouch, don't go and break my ears!" Marcus shouted at them.

They were glad to see Marcus and Yoshino were fine, but when they saw Nanami, they were shocked and were about to attack before Lalamon explained, leaving out the part where the three of them had sex. She was curious, and would ask to have fun with them some other time.

* * *

hope you liked it. suggestions for next chapter?


End file.
